The wrapping material is supplied web-shaped to a packaging station, where a circulating series of stick retainers are present, as well as a drum circulating along, on which a series of diaphragms and a series of wrappers have been arranged.
The foil is supplied in downward direction in the upper area of the drum, is consecutively cut in separate wraps, the wrap during the cutting being held in front of a diaphragm between the head of a lollipop to be wrapped and an ejector and the retainer being moved towards the diaphragm (the ejector moving along), as a result of which the head of the product with the wrap is pushed through the diaphragm, which takes place during rotation of the drum.
After the head has completely passed through the diaphragm, a wrapper grips the head provided with the wrap and the diaphragm closes behind the head, so that the parts of the wrap situated behind the head are brought against the stick. By heating the diaphragm members the wrap is sealed there. The wrapper here rotates the head. All this takes place during continuous rotation of the drum. The product packaged thus are moved back again with their heads through the diaphragm that has been opened again, after which they are discharged by the retainer at the location of a discharge, and the retainer in question is able to receive a new product for a next cycle.
In the known packaging machine the adjustment in the position and the movement of the foil web on the one hand and the parts rotating along with the drum on the other hand is a subject of concern, particularly when the packaging machine has to be able to operate at high frequencies and there is question of a wrap with a print that has to be arranged exactly on the head of the product. An example is a picture that is situated centrally on the wrap and has to end up exactly at the tip of the head of the product.
It is an object of the invention to improve on this.